BAIT
by LunarSheWolf
Summary: I suck at summary's so here goes. A freak tsunami traps a group of people in a submerged grocery store. As they try to escape, they are hunted by white sharks that are hungry for meat.


**BASED ON THE MOVIE BAIT. REALLY LOVE IT.**

 **IT WILL HAVE THE BAU IN IT, DOYLE WILL BE PORTRAIT BY Julian McMahon.**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

Aaron woke up with a gasp, he has been having the same dream for the past two years. It was more of a memory than a dream, seeing as that one moment that ruined his entire life. Glancing around his home, he groaned at the clock. It was ten am and he needed to get to work. After quitting his job as a life guard, he took one up at the local grocery. After showering and changing he grabbed his keys and walked out. He paused for a moment, frowning at the way Max howled at nothing. What caught his attention was that he was not the only one. Shrugging it off he kept walking, James (boss) was very strict when it came to this sort of things. As he walked Aaron noticed a few things out of the normal, the wind was still and birds were flying away. Not just a few, but you were talking at least a couple hundred as they flew over the trees. Hotch had to duck down quickly as one flew right over him, cawing at him. with a scoff he walked out of the park and into the mall, not noticing the black sports car parked across the street, nor the man wearing a mask sitting in it.

Doyle cursed himself and everyone in the world. He still didn't see how his brother always got involved with people like this. Has he not learned anything from his mistakes? Frist happened when he got a call at work from the precinct. Reid had beaten the crap out of a kid three years young than him. when asked why, Reid said he thought it would be fun. Doyle had returned the beating, only to have to give him another a couple of weeks later. Reid had stolen a cruiser wanting to go for a joy ride with a few of his wannabe friends. Of course Doyle was the one to bail him out of jail, but with the parents they got, he couldn't expect much. Doyle himself had spent a large amount of time in jail, for things he was not proud of. He wasn't living the life he wanted and wasn't working the job he had in mind, but it was the best he could do at the moment.

"We can't stay here." Foyet spoke. "Go park into the parking lot." Lowering his head down, Doyle glanced over his sunglasses. A cop was a few cars behind them, talking to some guy. With a heavy sigh, he started the car, driving away. Parking the car, he leaned back, Reid was dead after all this was over. He scoffed at how his brother always ran to him when in trouble.

Flashback:

Doyle had just finished a job when Reid barged into his home bloody and beaten. Doyle simply leaned against his counter and watched him.

"I-I need your help." Reid gasped, he was holding his side. The bastards had ambushed him, hitting anything and everywhere. "Doyle!"

"What?!" he replied. "What have you done this time!?"

"Nothing!" Reid cried.

Doyle tossed the towel in his hand to the side. Walking over to him he snatched him by the neck bending him down. "Nothing! This is not nothing!"

Reid cried out loud from the pain rushing thru his body. "Alright! Alright just let go!" Falling to the ground he groaned. "I-I asked for a loan from Kirby-"

"Kirby!" Doyle growled. "What the hell were you thinking?! I warned you never to go anywhere near that asshole! Didn't I tell you?!" Walking away he rested his hands on the counter, he was trying to keep himself from killing him. "How much do you owe him?"

"Ten grand." Reid yelped.

Doyle sighed. "How does he want you to pay for it?"

Reid sat up, his back against the wall. "He wants the money."

Doyle allowed his head to drop. "I will talk with him, but I don't want to see you here again Spencer."

Reid gasped up at him. "Doyle."

"I am sick of doing this, I tried everything to keep you from falling in the same footsteps as I did." Doyle glanced back at him. "This is the last time I help you." Leaning down he kisses his brother on the head and left him there.

END:

Doyle opened his eyes; he never was one to show his emotions. Let alone show his brother any love. Hell, he has not once fallen in love, he would sleep with them and move on.

IN THE STORE:

Aaron walked into the store, spotting Kate he smiled. She was the one friend he could really count on. "Hey."

Kate looked up from the shelves she was stocking. "Hey, Aaron."

"James come by yet?" Aaron asked.

Kate shook her head. "Not yet, you're safe." Glancing at him as he passed by she scoffed. "Good morning by the way." Aaron just smiled and continued on his way. "Jerk."

On the other side of the store, Emily Prentiss strolled this the aisle's, grabbing a few items and stuffing them into her pocket. Of course, she hadn't notice matt was watching her.

Down in the parking lot, a blood red BMW pulled in. Meg frowned as to why they were stopping there. If her aunt Kate saw her here, she would freak. She was after all supposed to be in school right now. "Why are we stopping here?" Sam reached over and snatched her phone. "Hey, Sam!"

" .Shh." Sam grinned, typing something into her phone, before handing it back to her.

Meg grinned. "You're bad." Sam grabbed her small dog out of her lap and tossed him to the back. "Hey." Ignoring her, he pulled her into a deep kiss.

BACK IN THE STORE:

Emily stopped at a sunglass display, grabbing a pair and stuffing them into her jacket. Glancing to her left she stiffed at seeing matt. Standing for a few seconds, she bolted to the right. Matt was not in the best shape and was easily left behind. Emily ran thru the back doors, which led her into the employee's room and bodega.

Morgan who at the time was doing inventory smiled at the sight of her. "What are you doing here!?" Laughing when she jumped.

With a wicked grin, Emily swayed over to him. "You scared me!" Jumping into his lap, she pulled him into a kiss.

Morgan moaned, pulling back slightly. "Happy anniversary." He handed her an iPod.

Emily laughed. "You remembered?" Kissing him again she sighed happily. "12 months' baby." Pulling back, she pulled out the sunglasses and placed them on his head. "Happy anniversary."

Morgan chuckled, pulling them off his smile dropped. Seeing the price tag on them, he groaned inwardly. "Tell me you didn't steal these."

Emily groaned, tossing her head back. "Oh, Morgan."

As she leaned in for another kiss, Morgan moved his head to the side. "Okay, okay, put them back."

"But then I won't have anything to give you."

"Doesn't matter, it's the thought that counts." Moving to push her off, James walked in with Matt.

"Opps. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." James said. Both teens's stood up. "You know that is a really cool jacket." His tone held nothing, but sarcasm.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

"Has lots of pockets." He grinned. "Mine if we, umm, took a little peek?"

Glancing at Morgan, he gave her the go. Emily opened her jacket, showing the pockets filled with all kind of stuff. "She was going to pay for it. Just take it out of my paycheck, if you don't believe me." Morgan offered.

James knitted his eyebrows together. "Paycheck?" He chuckles. "Your living in the dream world kid. You're fired." Morgan scoffed/chuckled. "And you shoplifting, destruction of property. I've already called the cops." Emily groaned inwardly.

Back in the store Aaron and Kate finished restocking and tagging the prices.

"Did you see all those birds this morning?" Kate asked. "Must have been thousands."

Aaron nodded as he bent down to pick up another can, only to freeze at the sight of JJ. god, she was still as beautiful as she was two years ago. "Wh-when did you get back?" His voice was raw with emotions.

JJ took a deep breath, just as she looked back at him her boyfriend walked over to her. "JJ, was this what you were looking for?" JJ nodded, giving him a small smile.

Her attention was taken from him and back to Aaron. "Aaron this is-" She was interrupted by James.

"Ahh, Jesus!" Aaron look at you!" Aaron chuckled humorlessly. "Go clean yourself up!"

Kate glared at her, before grabbing Aaron by the shoulder and leading him out. "Don't listen to him, Aaron. You know what a jerk he is."

"I know." He was still hung up on seeing JJ again. his love for has never vanished.

"Go get cleaned up and meet me in the front. You can help me at the cashier." Getting a nod from the boy, she headed back to work. She also needed to check on her niece, something told her she was getting herself into trouble.

James was heading back to the office when officer David Rossi appeared. Rolling his eyes, he stopped to face the man.

Rossi gave him an ashamed look. "I got the call." James jerked his head towards the back, just as Emily walked out. Morgan appeared a few seconds after.

"Oh shit." Was the first thing that popped into her head.

BACK IN THE PARKING LOT:

Doyle was mentally trying to prepare himself or better yet how to get the hell out of it. This wasn't his first time doing something like this, but who the hell picks out a store to be robbed?

"You're thinking to loud mate." Foyet scoffed, Doyle just glared at him. "The office is in the back of the store. Cash pick up is in ten minutes, so you got five to get out." He handed Doyle the gun.

Doyle closed his eyes for a moment. Foyet had no idea who the fuck he was dealing with. "When this is done, we are straight." Doyle kept his eyes on the gun. He never liked them, he preferred the old fashion way. "My brother is clean and I don't ever want to see your face around him again." Looking up he locked eyes with the man. The problem was he couldn't see him past the mask and dark glasses. "You understand me."

Nodding his head, Foyet slammed the gun into his chest. "Whatever you say." Taking a look around, Doyle sucked in an annoyed breath. Grabbing the gun, he checked the bullets. Foyet was re-loading his own. Once he was sure all was okay, Doyle grabbed his chain with the saint on it and kissed it. He was after all raised to believe in something.

BACK IN THE STORE:

Aaron walked into the bodega straight for the sink. Removing his uniform shirt, Aaron slammed it on the counter. He couldn't believe she was back, after all, this time. He never stopped loving her, but he was the one to call everything off. After the accident, he couldn't handle it. Glancing at the mirror he scoffed. He wasn't half the man, he used to be. Everything he had going for him went down the drain.

WITH ROSSI:

Matt dropped everything James had found in his daughter's jacket. "I want her charged this time." James growled, glaring towards Emily. Who in return simply rolled her eyes.

Rossi reached for the wallet within the items. Opening it up, he sighed at the picture in it. It was him, Emily and her mother. "She didn't steal this. This is hers."

"Whatever, but the rest of the items are stolen." James argued.

Rossi opened the wallet once more, pulling out three twenties'. "She did say she was going to pay for them." Tossing the money on the table, he grabbed Emily by the arm and pulled her out. He didn't want to drag her thru the entire store, so he took her further back and to the door leading down to the parking lot.

Emily glared at her father. "We both know you're not going to go thru with it."

"Just stop!" Rossi said sternly. "Because I am this close!"

Emily chuckled as she opened the door. "To what? Arresting me? Yeah, real A+ parenting dad."

Rossi groaned. "Emily you're too smart-"

"Ohh you've just dropped to a C- for the lack of originality!" Emily yelled.

"Okay, okay. What about this?" Rossi stopped, just beside the car. "I'm going to process you this time." That caught her attention. "You can spend a day in lockdown."

Walking up to him, she smirked. "And what do you think that's going to do?"

"Maybe it's the wake-up call you need." Grabbing her by the arm, Rossi dragged her into the back seat.

Emily gaped at him, but looked away after a while. "Piss off."

Rossi raised an eyebrow. "What do you think your mother would have thought about this?"

"Piss off!" Although she tried hiding it, it hurt to remember her mother.

Rossi slammed the car shut and walked around the car. Just as he was about to climb in, Rossi spotted a man walking towards the store. Said man placed a gun into the back of his pants and disappeared into the store. He was too engrossed on the man, that Rossi didn't bother to scan the parking lot. Rushing to the back of his truck, he opened the trunk and pulled out his off-duty gun. Emily ignored his movements, it wasn't like she could help anyways.

Doyle walked into the store, The first thing he sees is a beautiful brunet helping a little girl with her balloon. Keeping his eyes on her, he smiled. She was fit, probably stood below his shoulders. He quickly discarded anything non-robbery out of his mind and continued his way. He knew this was a mistake, too many people, and kids. With clenched teeth, he grabbed a cart and made his way thru the store. Letting it go with a bit of force it crashed into some shelves. That was enough to distract the employees and clients as Doyle snuck into the office, but not before lowering his mask. James cursed at whoever walked in without knocking, only to gasp at the man pointing a gun at him.

"Give me the money." Doyle ordered, his tone was even and calm.

"Shit man." James squirmed in his chair, hands raised in surrender. "Th-there is no money in the safe."

Doyle walked closer to him. "Give me the money." His tone lower than before.

"Alright. Ju-just take it easy okay." James clenched his jaw, as he stood. Careful not to make any sudden movements, he kneeled before the safe and opened it. only for it to be empty. "You see."

Doyle scoffed with a chuckled and lowered the gun. Only to lift it right back up and glare at the man. Doyle knew his kind, greedy, selfish and liars. "Where is it?"

James sighed in defeat. "The safe in the janitorial office."

Grabbing the man by the neck, he removed the mask and led him out of the office. His gun was pressed up against James's back, to his surprised no one noticed as they walked by.

Rossi walked in calmly scanning the aisle for any sight of the man. Just as he was about to head back out, he caught sight of him, James walking in front clearly under threat. Pulling his gun out, Rossi leaned against one of the shelves. Ready for him to walk by.

Doyle had a bad feeling, this was too risky. Just as he cleared one of the isles, a gun was pressed against his temple. Glancing to the left he glared at the older man, who by now had removed his gun.

"Hands up." Rossi demanded. The man simply smirked.

"Hey! Drop the fucken gun! Or I'll do this bitch!" All heads turned to a man. His face was covered with a skull ski mask. He was holding a young cashier by as hostage. His gun pressed against her temple. "Where's the money!?"

Doyle was caught in between, this was supposed to be a simple in and out kind of job. Foyet has just made everything ten times worse. The cop turned to him, his face gave nothing away, but his eyes said everything. The guy had no fucken clue as to what he was to do.

"You!" Foyet yelled, gaining the cops attention. "I said put the guns down! Put it down!"

BACK IN THE GARAGE:

Morgan walked over to Emily's father's car. tapping on the back window, he waited for a response before letting her out.

"Thank you." Emily smiled, giving him a small kiss. "My dad was totally-"

"Your dad's right." Morgan cut her off.

Emily scoffed. "Not you too."

"I lost my job today, because of you." Morgan chuckled humorlessly.

Emily shrugged. "Who cares? You hated that job anyway."

"I care."

"Well if it's that important to you, I'll go get your stupid job back then!" Emily pushed herself off the car and began making her way towards the stair.

Morgan groaned inwardly. "Emily just-"

"No what?!"

Running a hand over his head and mumbling, he made his way towards his car. only for the damn thing to not start.

BACK IN THE STORE:

Aaron was washing his face when the sink began shaking. Followed by the water stopping one moment and going again. Kind of like when you fold a hoes, to make to make it pause. Stepping back, he was afraid the damn thing would blow. Jumping at the sound of a gunshot going off. Running out of the bodega and towards the front of the store he froze. Linda laid on the ground dead, with a shot to the head.

"You! Get here! get here!" He grabbed will by the back of the neck and tossed him towards the other side, but will wasn't stupid for he didn't let go of JJ.

"No!" Kate yelled as she was pointed with the gun,

"Stay back! Stay back!" Foyet warned the others.

Aaron had appeared beside Rossi, his eyes widening with fear. Kate was in the bastard's hands and with a gun to her head.

Doyle couldn't do shit. He still had the gun pointed to his head. "What the fuck did you do!?" Rossi had looked at him in a way of saying this was his fault. "Let her go!"

"Help." Kate whimpered looking from the man to Aaron.

Doyle took a step forward, only to have Rossi press the gun harder against his temple. With clenched jaws, he stepped back.

Aaron too took a step which only agitated Foyet even more.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't be a hero mate." Foyet was losing control. Doyle was trapped and he knew there was no way of getting out of murder. "Stay back!"

"Kate." Aaron whispered. Foyet pressed the gun to her temple, efficiently stopping the young man from coming any closer.

But all that went to hell. the lights began flashing and the ground shook.


End file.
